Cache/PIRATES attack Jaish Abna al-Salaf
This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=4338.0. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Jul 24, 2016 08:08:54 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. PIRATES attack Jaish Abna al-Salaf Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » The World » Global Affairs » PIRATES attack Jaish Abna al-Salaf « previous next » Print Pages: 1 Author Topic: PIRATES attack Jaish Abna al-Salaf (Read 171 times) Deutsch Afrika Full Member Offline 161 PIRATES attack Jaish Abna al-Salaf « on: June 09, 2016, 01:17:14 AM » Just posting this here as a reference, no shitstorm yet. Screenshot is to show the inactive nation im attacking wasn't in any alliance at the time of war : (Nation's linnk for when that war ends) : http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=65151 « Last Edit: June 09, 2016, 01:20:04 AM by Deutsch Afrika » Logged Deutsch Afrika Deutsch Afrika Full Member Offline 161 Re: PIRATES attack Jaish Abna al-Salaf « Reply #1 on: June 09, 2016, 01:23:06 AM » Oh well, given that they just attacked Jenkins I guess this is just war. http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=39 Welp. Logged Deutsch Afrika Triumvir Lykos Hero Member Offline 2150 Re: PIRATES attack Jaish Abna al-Salaf « Reply #2 on: June 09, 2016, 05:50:26 AM » have fun Logged Triumvir: Lykos of Praetoria Augusta SPQR Wiki Big Willy Sr. Member Offline 298 Personal Text Hail Lord Ba'al Re: PIRATES attack Jaish Abna al-Salaf « Reply #3 on: June 09, 2016, 10:29:47 AM » Quote from: Triumvir Lykos on June 09, 2016, 05:50:26 AM have fun Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=7511 PrinceOfPersia Hero Member Offline 1380 Personal Text We were Persians n Sheit Re: PIRATES attack Jaish Abna al-Salaf « Reply #4 on: June 09, 2016, 10:50:13 AM » Jenkins still owes me 30k troops even if he gets rekt. I have a literally list of debts. Logged AKA Pars The Mojahedin Rule Iran Status: Yes but RP kinda ded http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=58128 #JUSTICEFORPERSIAN Jenkins Jr. Member Offline 96 Personal Text The Goons are the Salaf Re: PIRATES attack Jaish Abna al-Salaf « Reply #5 on: June 09, 2016, 10:53:23 AM » Quote from: PrinceOfPersia on June 09, 2016, 10:50:13 AM Jenkins still owes me 30k troops even if he gets rekt. I have a literally list of debts. Do I need to enslave you again? Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=39 Khalifa of Jaish Al Adna Al Salaf Abrican Sr. Member Offline 390 Personal Text NAM enthusiast Re: PIRATES attack Jaish Abna al-Salaf « Reply #6 on: June 09, 2016, 11:07:51 AM » Quote from: Jenkins on June 09, 2016, 10:53:23 AM Do I need to enslave you again? I'll help, hre owes me shekels Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=40298 dmc5 Hero Member Offline 587 Re: PIRATES attack Jaish Abna al-Salaf « Reply #7 on: June 09, 2016, 12:19:49 PM » Quote from: Abrican on June 09, 2016, 11:07:51 AM I'll help, he owes me land Logged Leader of Interpol. http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=55118 Print Pages: 1 « previous next » My Community » The World » Global Affairs » PIRATES attack Jaish Abna al-Salaf SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2